Tokei Time the Squirrel/Wolf
Tokei Time (時計じ 時間 Time Time) is a protagonist and an anthropomorphic hybrid of the grey wolf and a squirrel of Sol-R Legends. He is most known to be blessed for his color change by deity, Advance. Tokei Time is copyrighted to Hayden Hood of http://tokeitime.deviantart.com/ Concept and Creation The name "Tokei" was once given to a scrapped character, a female squirrel who was a distant friend of Natanial Tree, the elemental guardian of Nature. The motivation of her development was the the idea to introduce "eight new elements", with time being one of the eight, she would be the time guardian. Unfortunatly the idea of the new elelments was scrapped, which stoped development of the character. In 2008, the idea to reintroduce the element, Time, was rearranged to make it a Superior Element then one of the Elements of Advance. Like all Superior Elements, there is a major character that is destined to be a guardian to balance the element. Biography Long ago before Tokei Time was born, gods of a group called Sol Alliance created the planet known as Sol-R. Everyone contributed to the project of forming planet with life, and Sirus of Time was one who created the flow of time. Tokei was born to Tiara Time, Abilitys and Time Abilitys Day and Night System Claimed to be blessed by Advance, a god of rainbow, he was born with the ability to change color. Deep within Tokei's fur is his pigments that change his fur's color rapidly over night and back at day. Never has the color change lost track of time and always synch with the time zone. During Day Tokei fur turns white-greyish, with a tan muzzle. His suit is grey and usually with a red gem and accesories. He is thought to be more faster and flexible in this suit, but a weak fighter. *Half way through his journey, his speed and power are reversed, being more of a fighter during day. He remains to be noble however. During Night An agressive Tokei turns darker with a grey muzzle. His suit turns into a darker color and his main accesorry color is blue. He carries much more strengh and is more slow. *He permenently switches his power and speed during his journy, being more of a shinobi during night. He remains aggressive and stressful at night however. Equipment Weapons Dagger Tokei's default dagger. Though its quick, it does not hold any powers. Bone Dagger Part of Tokei's initiation for Vulca's Jifu Tribe, Tokei uses a dagger of made from animal. Apollo A dagger made from intense heat and solor energy. Tokei was destined to use this weapon but he was born too late to claime it in the future. He found it floating in the sunlight on top of the Knight's Altar. It is a more powerful weapon at day but is more powerful when Day Tokei masters strenght. Artemis The 2nd dagger created from subzero coldness and lunar energy. Just like Advance's goals to balance the world, the two daggers balance together as a team. Tokei found it rising in the sky on the night of his celebration for being a wolf of Jifu. Outfits Time Suit ''' Tokei's only suit of armor. The default and the best one to offer over all of his suits. Created by rubbery substance, thin metallic exterior, and tokei's fur pigments, it remains Tokei's most valuable possession. Most notible is that the color changes from grey to dark grey depending on time, due to tokei's fur pigments in the suit. *During the day, it's defenses are much weaker while maintaining a greyish color. *During night time, it's defenses are stronger and also turns into a darker color. *There are two gems on his gloves. The one on the left tells the date and time, while the one on the right makes a hud of a map. *Glassy blueish panels are instiled on Tokei's arms and legs to maintain solar and lunar energy for maximum motivation. '''Civilan Clothes Under Tokei's suit is a red shirt and black shorts. He is almost defensless. Tribe Armor When Tokei accepted to join Vulca's tribe, he was stripped of his armor and wore a more tribal armor along his initiation. 'Attachments' When he his default suit, he has the ability to add abilitys via his brother Hikari, who he trades sol-r chips for a new piece of attachments. Attachments categorize in 3 different body parts: Body, Hands, and Feet. The attachments will not change any effect on Tokei's day-night effect, but will provide him help on his journey. Friends and Family Despite Tokei's twisting personality, he has met a numerous amout of friends over his time, ranging from those who helped him in his quest and those who are in Sunn Island. Trivia *The name Tokei is the clear translation of the word "time" in japanese. Humorously, his name in complete english would be Time Time. *Tokei is the only of the four heros who doesn't have a sword. *He is also the only canine in Sol-R Legends. Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Squirrels